falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astor Fang
Astor Fang is the well-renowned overman of Red Sand's Fang Farmers company, the largest and wealthiest ranching company in the region. By using his wits and outstanding social knowledge, he has managed to shape the company his father founded into a powerful organization with many settlements working for it to ensure the supply of goods necessary for the Farmers' shops. In his years as an important businessman, he has learned that only through hard work, respect and dedication one can truly make a name for himself. History Before the Great War, the Fang family had already been living in Denver long before the tensions between America and China grew larger. Astor's ancestor was a businessman who had a small company in Denver, but when the New Plague hit Denver, the Fangs quickly fled the city and seek refuge in the village of Aspen Park. When the missiles were launched, the family sheltered themselves inside the tunnels underneath Aspen Park, together with most of its citizens. After the War, the Fangs stayed inside the settlement known as Narrow, and when a large part of the tunnels collapsed in 2167, Astor's great-grandfather was one of the few who survived. Following the creation of Red Sand, the Fangs resorted to the knowledge passed on from father to son and created their own business. Astor's father, Huang Fang, was the founder of the modern Fang Farmers, and when he died, Astor took his place as the rightful successor. As he was gifted with high intelligence, Astor was able to unite the scattered farming communities around Red Sand, and with the aid of the Fangs' henchmen, these communities grew strong and productive. As these communities only wished to trade with the Fangs, most of the other companies were rooted out, leaving the Fang Farmers as Red Sand's sole supplier of food and cattle. This position of power has sometimes attracted the wrong people, such as the raiders of nearby Narrow. At one point there was even made an attempt to kidnap Astor, but they were quickly eliminated by the Farmers' loyal henchmen, well-armed and well-trained. Appearance Although at the age of 57, most people consider Astor to be no more than 40 years old. Of Asian descent, he has rather small eyes and isn't very tall. He always wears a crisp suit of Pre-War clothing and on top of his head, he wears his most favored cowboy hat. His tidy black hair and a small goatee make him a striking feature between Red Sand's normal, less wealthy inhabitants. Abilities & Skills Astor has always managed to get by without using a weapon, but because he is an important businessman and has a great fortune, he always carries a revolver on his right hip. Astor instead relies on his henchmen to protect him and his businesses from raiders and strangers. In his younger days, he was a pretty good shot with a rifle. But when his work took over, his skills waned and eventually, his talent was barely noticeable anymore. Quotes About From Category:Characters